Xiaolin Idol
by princ3ssch3rri3bl0ss0m724
Summary: This is American Idol, Xiaolin Showdown style. You chose who wins! So follow the rules at the end of chapter one! In later chapters the rules might change a little.
1. Chapter 1

Simon Cowell is Matt (Disney Villain)

Paula Abdul is Melody (luveroffanfic)

Randy Jackson is Josh

Instead of a Ryan Ceacrest person, there are two hosts, Haley (Mi ChIbO) and Kimi (Missy Twinkle)

**Haley:** Welcome to Xiaolin Idol! Where we have an evil judge (shows Matt), a good judge (Shows Melody), and some white guy that thinks he is black (shows Josh).

**Josh:** Yo, dawg, I am black.

**Kimi:** Yeah, and I am a white girl who looks yellow.

**Haley:** Why is Josh even here?

**Voice out of nowhere:** He is a white guy who thinks he is black.

**Haley:** First up is-

**Kimi:** Raimundo Pedrosa!

Raimundo gets on the stage and sing the chorus to a song.

**Raimundo:** …She will be loved! Yes, she will be loved!...

**Josh:** Yo, dawg, you were crackilackin'.

**Melody:** You were great.

**Matt:** That was awful! You should pack your bags, so it won't take that long when you get voted off.

**Melody:** That isn't nice!

**Haley and Kimi:** Next is KIMIKO TOHO!

**Kimiko:** …You found me when no one else was looking…

**Josh:** Yo, dawg, you were not chillaxin' enough, you know?

**Melody:** You have a lot of talent in you.

**Matt:** You **_'bleep'_**!

**Haley and Kimi:** Up next…OMI!

**Omi:** …Everybody loves Kung fu fightin'! Those cats are fast as lightnin'...

**Josh:** Dawg, you rock!

**Melody:** As I said with Kimiko, you have a lot of talent.

**Matt:** You have less talent then the worst singer on the planet, and I have judged him personally.

**Haley and Kimi:** Clay Bailey!

**Clay:** …it's the Sweeet love that you give to me…

**Josh:** Dawg, what the flip is the country for?

**Melody:** I love Keith Urban!

**Matt:** VOTE HIM OFF, PEOPLE! I CAN'T TAKE ANOTHER BLOODY SECOND OF COUNTRY MUSIC!

**Haley and Kimi:** JACK SPICER!

**Screaming Fangirls:** WE LOVE YOU JACK SPICER!

**Jack:** …But when I look at the stars, when I look at the stars…

**Josh:** Switchfoot…good chose, for you.

**Melody:** You were awesome!

**Matt:** Can I borrow your screaming fan girls?

**Haley and Kimi:** The one, the only…CHASE YOUNG! YEAH!

**Melody and screaming fan girls:** CHASE YOUNG, YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOOOO HOT!

**Raimundo:** Where are my screaming fan girls?

**Haley:** They're on vacation.

**Chase:** …I'm in a place called Vertigo…

**Josh:** Actually, you live in an unmarked place, but that works, too.

**Melody:** Will you marry me, Chase?

**Chase:** Wait until I ask you.

**Melody:** (Faints of excitement)

**Matt:** Where do you get your screaming fan girls?

**Kimi:** Here is the one you hate more than Matt…Wuya!

**Wuya:** (sings off key) …I ain't a Halaback girl, I ain't no Halaback girl…

**Audience:** (throws rotten fruit at her)

**Josh:** GET A LIFE, YOU HAG! (Throws a bowling ball at Wuya)

**Melody:** I agree with Josh! (Throws canoe at Wuya)

**Matt:** I agree with Melody! (throws a chupicabra at Wuya)

The goat killer (chupicabra) ate Wuya's face.

**Haley and Kimi:** People, please send the name of the contestant that you want to win in a review. The contestant with the least amount of votes gets voted off, also you can only vote 5 times which is really easier if you put in one review. You can vote for 5 people total! Okay! Tune in next time on XIAOLIN IDOL!


	2. Chapter 2

Jack-15

Kimiko-13

Rai-3

Clay-5

Omi-4

Chase-8

Wuya-2

Kimi: WUYA'S OFF!

Audience: YAY!

Haley: Jack has gotten most of the votes!

Melody and Chase's screaming fan girls: WHAT ABOUT CHASE?

Kimi: He is in 3rd place.

Matt: Who's in second?

Haley: Kimiko.

Josh: 4th?

Matt: Who cares?

Haley: Nobody.

Kimi: First up, with some Disney songs…JACK SPICER!

Screaming fan girls: JACK SPICER IS SO HOT!

Jack: …OH I just can't wait to be King…

Josh: The Lion King, dawg that is a classic.

Melody: You are fit to sing that song.

Matt: It's Disney; I'm supposed to like it, even if I don't.

Kimi: Next up is Kimiko!

Kimiko: …Up where they spend all day in the sun! Wondering free wish I could be, Part of your world…

Josh: You sounded just like a mermaid, dawg.

Melody: I couldn't have sung that better, myself!

Matt: What I said with Jack.

Haley: Next is Clay.

Clay: …Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah…

Josh: The song of the south, dawg. Pure musac. (pretends to throw up)

Melody: Ignore him, he has no taste.

Matt: What I said with Jack, still.

Kimi: Up next is OMI!

Omi: …Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf…

Josh: Wow! You sang B5 version, dawg.

Melody: That was awesome.

Matt: I saw the three little pigs last night! What? Why is everyone looking at me weird?

Haley: Next is Raimundo!

Raimundo: …When an ape like meee would learn to be human too…

Josh: You are an ape.

Melody: That isn't nice, even though he almost got off instead of Wuya.

Matt: I agree with Josh.

Haley and Kimi: Here he is! The 3rd placer, but the hottest…CHASE YOUNG!

Every girl in audience and Melody: WE LOVE YOU CHASE YOUNG, THE KING OF BEING HOT!

Matt: Women…

Chase Young (who some of you think is hot): …Ooooh a pirate's life for me (YO HO)…

Josh: I think the Jonas brothers rock.

Melody: Will you ask, now? (Drooling)

Chase: When I ask you out to an expensive dinner.

Matt: You should be a pirate.

Chase: No.

Melody: I know this isn't possible, but you would look even hotter in a pirate hat.

Chase: Really?

Matt: No.

Haley and Kimi: Same rules as First Chapter, and thanks randomlass (Pinkypu's sister) for giving us a song for Clay to sing. R&R and see who's here next time, it'll be a secret guest judge. Also, Katnappe isn't in this because she and the authoress have issues.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack-15

Chase-9

Raimundo-7

Kimiko-5

Omi-2

Clay-1

Kimi: Uh oh…Clay is off. And Kimiko has lost a few of her fans. You guys are so mean!

Haley: Jack is in First place, and the hottie is in second. The one who wants fan girls is in third.

Unknown fan girls that came out of nowhere: We love Raimundo!

Rai: I have fan girls!

Kimiko: Well, all the guys are my fan guys. (All guys start bowing down to her except the judges)

Rai: What if I am your biggest fan?

Kimiko: Then I guess I am your biggest fan.

Rai: You should win.

Matt: Just start this already!

Kimi: First is Jack Spicer!

(His fan girls start going crazy)

Jack: …Sonic, numbah one! Sonic, on the run…

Josh: You do run from everything.

Melody: You just don't fit to the song.

Matt: DIE, DIE, DIE YOU FLIPPIN" 'BLEEEEEEEP'!

Haley: Okay… Next up is…CHASE YOUNG!

(Melody and his fan girls go even crazier than Jack's)

Chase: …Kids Next Door, Kids Next Door, (Guitar solo), Kids Next Door, Kids Next Door, 5…4…3..2…1(explosion noise)

Josh: Please, dawg, tell me you didn't choose this on purpose.

Melody: If you sing it, it's the next top charter.

Matt: WHAT I SAID WITH JACK!

Kimi: Up next…Raimundo!

Rai's fan girls and authoress: RAIMUNDO, YOU ARE THE HOTTEST THING ON EARTH EVER!(This includes Jack's and Chase's fan girls, but Melody isn't one)

Jack and Chase: You betrayed us!

Rai: I feel so loved, oh…He's gonna catch em' all 'cause he's Danny Phantom, Gonna catch em' all 'cause he's Danny Phantom, He's gonna catch em' all 'cause he's Danny Phantom, Gonna catch em' all 'cause he's Danny Phantom (whispers the previous)

Josh: What the flip?

Melody: I want Chase! (Breaks out in tears)

Matt: Wow, you have even more fan girls than Jack and Chase, and the Authoress; I guess it is her choice that you are going to win.

Authoress: You dare talk about me when I'm here as an actual fan girl of which I am president of the fan club of! (A/N: does that make any since?)

Matt: Sorry, oh great one who controls what I say.

Haley: Here is Kimiko

(All guys in audience go wild)

Kimiko: …Kim Possible, Call me, Beep me if you wanna reach me…

Josh: Well, you use your phone too much for people to call you with.

Melody: I want CHASE! (Still crying)

Matt: Get your fan boys out of here; this is a fan girl only zone!

Kimi: Last but not least OMI!

Omi: …Odd Parents, Fairly Odd Parents…

Josh: How many people are obsessed with Butch Hartman!

(Every girl in audience and Melody raise their hands)

Josh: Sorry I asked.

Authoress: If you aren't obsessed, then you eat cow pie!

Melody: True dat!

Matt: He makes them too adorable for REAL men to watch.

Omi and Rai: Oh yeah. (Beat Matt to pulp)

Guest Judge: Sorry I'm late!

Authoress: Vivian! You can introduce Danny and Timmy!

Vivian (guest judge): Here they are, Butch Hartman's greatest creations, Danny Phantom and Timmy Turner!

Audience: YAY!

Authoress: Timmy, you and Omi are both played by Tara Strong!

Timmy and Omi: Awesome!

Authoress: Rai, sweetie, you are played by Tom Kenny, aka, Spongebob Squarepants!

Rai: Did you just call me sweetie?

Authoress: (Acts all nervous like) Uh…no I didn't.

Danny: Yes you did.

Haley and Kimi: You can only vote two times now! Go ahead and vote for what the Authoress wants or she might block you.

Authoress: Will not!

Haley: Suure you won't.


	4. Chapter 4

Raimundo-5

Omi-3

Kimiko-3

Jack-2

Chase-1

Haley: Chase Young is off!

Chase's fan girls and Melody: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Matt and Rai: YAY!

Kimi: Kimiko and Omi are tied for second, and Raimundo is in first.

Raimundo: YES!

Jack: I might be off by next round!

Haley: First up is Raimundo!

Authoress and all the girls who love Raimundo: WE LOVE YOU, RAIMUNDO!

Raimundo: I LOVE YOU, TOO!

Row, row, row your boat…

Josh: Yo, dawg, that was tight for Row your boat.

Melody: I hate you, bring Chase back!

Matt: I dare you to make out with Kimiko!

Raimundo: Sure! (Pulls Kimiko on stage and starts making out with her)

Authoress: NOOOOOOOOO!

Haley: Next up is Omi!

Omi: There was a farmer that had a dog, and Bingo was his naaaammmmoooooo…

Josh: Yo, dawg, you sang about a dawg.

Melody: BRING CHASE BACK!

Chase (in audience): I'm right behind you with Clay and Wuya. Oh and, do you want to go to a fancy restaurant after this and then get married?

Melody: SURE!

Matt: Huh? What? I wasn't paying attention.

Kimi: Here she is, KIMIKO!

Kimiko: I'm a little tea pot, short and stout…

Josh: Well, dawg, you are short.

Melody: You are the only girl here and I respect that.

Matt: You only lightened up because you are marrying Chase tonight.

Melody: That is true.

Haley: Here is Jack!

Jack's fan girls: YOU ARE SO HOT, JACK!

Jack: I know…

Twinkle, twinkle, little duck…

Josh: How many times did you see the Hallmark channel version of Alice in Wonderland, dawg?

Jack: That is for me to know and for you to never find out!

Melody: The second lines ending word didn't rhyme with duck.

Matt: I don't like you.

Jack: I have fan girls and you don't! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Authoress: (throws pan at Jack)

Jack: (screams like girl and gets knocked out by pan)

Haley and Kimi: You can only vote for one person. And the Authoress assures to you that Jack Spicer is unharmed, he was just acting. Also, excuse the nursery rhymes, and Jack's song, the authoress was bored.

Authoress: VOTE RAI FOR PRESIDENT! ALSO R&R!

Haley and Kimi: Authoress and Rai sitting in a tree…

Kimiko: You freaks! Rai likes me and you should have been in this competition!

Rai and Authoress: (run off to watch Melody and Chase get married and get inspirations for when they get married)


	5. Chapter 5

**Kimiko**-5

**Jack**-4

**Rai**-3

**Omi**-1

**Haley:** (sobbing) Omi's off!

**Kimi:** He was adorable! Also, Giggle Monkey, The authoress doesn't know any songs from _Phantom of the Opera_, so instead she'll use a song from _West Side Story_.

**Haley:** Kimiko is in first, Jack is in second, and Rai is in third.

**Kimi:** Here is Kimiko with a song from _West Side Story_!

**All guys in audience:** WE LOVE YOU, KIMIKO!

**Kimiko:** I feel pretty, oh so pretty…

**Josh:** You ain't pretty, dawg.

**Melody:** I read Josh's Diary; he actually thinks you're sexy!

**Josh:** Dawg, ever heard of privacy!

**Matt:** I hate musicals!

Haley: Next up is Jack with _The Sound of Music_!

**Jack's screaming fan girls:** GO, JACK, GO!

**Jack:** …with the sound of music…(A/N: I don't know many of the songs from musicals, but I do know parts of them)

**Josh:** Okay.

**Melody:** Err…

**Matt:** Huh?

**Kimi:** Here is Rai with _SEASONS OF LOVE_ FROM _RENT_!

**Authoress and Rai's fan girls:** I LOVE RAI AND THAT SONG!

**Rai:** …How about LOOOOOOOOOOOVE…

**Josh:** You even got the high notes!

**Melody:** You aren't Chase.

**Matt:** I can't even sing that high!

**Authoress:** Rai, is there anything you can't do?

**Rai:** I don't know…cook?

**Authoress:** I can do that! It is too easy!

**Haley and Kimi:** Same rules as last chapter! Also, only one person voted Rai for president, and that person was Disney Villain! So vote Rai for President and vote for who you want to win the competition!


	6. Chapter 6

**Kimiko**-5

**Raimundo**-3

**Jack**-2

**Haley:** Jack is off.

**Jack's fan girls:** NOOOOOOOOOO!

**Kimi:** Don't worry. He is in the Audience.

**Haley:** Here is Kimiko with Why Not!

**Kimiko:** You act like you don't know me

When you see me on the street

You're makin' like I turn you off

When I know you think I'm sweet

It don't have to be like that

I guess you're insecure

If you say what's on your mind

I might answer "Sure"

So I walk a little slower

And I try to catch your eye

Sometimes it's so hard to see

The good things passing by

There may never be a sign  
No flashing neon light  
Telling you to make your move  
Or when the time is right

(So) Why Not  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not  
Do a crazy dance  
If you lose a moment  
You might lose a lot  
So... why not  
Why not

Why Not take a crazy chance

Why Not take a crazy chance

You always dress in yellow  
When you want to dress in gold  
Instead of listening to your heart  
You do just what you're told

You keeping waiting where you are  
For what, you'll never know  
Lets just get in to your car  
And go, baby go

(So) Why Not  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not  
Do a crazy dance  
If you lose a moment  
You might lose a lot  
So... why not  
Why not

Oh...oh  
I could be the one for you  
Oh... yeah  
Maybe yes  
Maybe no  
Oh... oh  
It could be the thing to do  
What I'm saying is  
You gotta let me know

You'll never get to heaven or even to L.A  
If you don't believe me there's a way

Why not  
Take a star from the sky  
Why not  
Spread your wings and fly  
It might take a little  
And it might take a lot  
But... why not  
Why not

(So) Why Not  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not  
Do a crazy dance  
If you lose a moment  
You might lose a lot  
So... why not  
Why not

**Josh:** Hilary Duff does fit your squeaky voice.

**Melody:** You were great!

**Matt:** You were horrible, get a life!

**Kimi:** Here is Raimundo with Congratulations Smack and Katy!

**Authoress and fan girls:** GO RAIMUNDO!

**Raimundo:** Girl, where's your head full of lead?  
Can't you see what you're doing to me?  
Wipe that disgrace off your face  
Look and see what you've done to me

Girl, you look bored  
I wish everything about the danger wouldn't make you such a stranger  
So what's the deal?  
Don't you feel what I'm dealing with?  
But it's alright

Girl, come on, I'll show you how to deal with this.  
But not tonight.

Girl, you look bored  
I wish everything about the danger wouldn't make you such a stranger  
Hold me so close  
I can tell you have the best intentions, one of those simple inventions  
Never a dull situation, we could just stay on vacation

Never start an argument with you  
Something I won't do

Girl, you look bored  
I wish everything about the danger wouldn't make you such a stranger  
Hold me so close  
I can tell you have the best intentions, one of those simple inventions  
Now that I have your attention

**Josh:** You rocked, dawg!

**Melody:** I'm sorry to say this, but Chase couldn't have sang that any better!

**Matt:** I hate to choose favorites, but you should win!

**Haley and Kimi:** We'll next Chapter, You will find out who wins! Who will it be? Kimiko or Rai? Tune in next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Raimundo**-8

**Kimiko**-7

**Haley:** RAIMUNDO WINS! (authoress voted to get rid of the tie)

**Kimi:** What song are you going to sing?

**Raimundo:** LIVIN' LA VIDA LOCA!

_She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls.  
I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall.  
She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light.  
She's got a new addiction for every day and night._

_She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.  
She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain  
like a bullet to your brain. Come On! _

_Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
She's livin la vida loca._

_Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel  
She took my heart and she took my money  
she must've slipped me a sleeping pill  
She never drinks the water and makes you order French Champagne  
Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same  
Yeah, she'll make you go insane._

_Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
She's livin la vida loca._

_She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.  
She'll make you live her crazy life  
but she'll take away your pain like a bullet to your brain. Come On!_

_Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
She's livin la vida loca._

**Authoress:** YOU ARE SO HOT, RAIMUNDO!

**Rai:** I know.

**Josh:** You rocked out loud!

**Melody:** Sing it again!

**Rai:** No.

**Matt:** You are great!

**Rai:** Authoress, let's get out of here.

**Authoress:** Whatever you say, Rai.

(Authoress and Rai leave)

**Haley and Kimi:** What do we do now?

**Kimiko:** Destroy the stage that made us loose our fame.

**Jack:** JACK BOTS! BURN DOWN THIS BUILDING AS SOON AS EVERYONE IS OUT!

(Everyone leaves and the jack bots burn down one of Hollywood's land marks)

**Matt:** Oh great! You owe the produce over a million dollars!

**Jack:** I didn't do it! Kimiko did!

**Kimiko:** WHAT?

**Police:** Kimiko, you are under arrest for burning down a building.

(Kimiko rides of in a police car crying)

**Jack:** At least that's over with!

(Authoress and Rai return. Authoress is in a wedding dress and Rai's in a tux)

**Authoress:** We just went to Las Vegas and got married! Where's Kimiko?

**Jack:** Arrested.

**Rai:** Am I still getting that record contract?

**Matt:** Fine with me.

**Authoress and Rai:** YEAH!

**Haley and Kimi:** Now we have two happy couples in this! Chase and Melody-

**Melody:** We got a divorce after an hour.

**Haley and Kimi:** Well, we only have one, and where are they?

**Matt:** After Rai signed the contract, Authoress and he went on their honeymoon.

**Haley:** Sick thoughts are coming in of what they might be doing!

**Kimi:** That's so romantic!

**Haley and Kimi:** Well that's it for XIAOLIN IDOL! If you want another one, VOTE in a REVIEW!


	8. author's note

There is going to be another Xiaolin Idol. Raimundo is going to take the place of Josh. I need some guy to take the place of Matt and a girl to take the place of Melody. I will have more guest judges and maybe some more romance, but then it would be rated teen, but I'll still use sensors to make it a little funny. Send your first name and gender in a review if you want to be a guest judge or a judge in the next Xiaolin Idol. I will decide if you are a judge or a guest judge or maybe even a new contestant. Katnappe, Dojo, Master Fung, and Daddy Bailey or that Jong demon thingy will be with the original people (except Rai) for the competition! You also can decide if it is Daddy Bailey or the Jong dude that is in this! BYE-BYE!


End file.
